


Desk Job

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know, riding a desk isn't always a bad thing ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Job

Title- Desk Job

Author- Denise

Category- PWP/ Missing Scene

Season- 6

Spoilers – Disclosure, vague one for Metamorphosis

Rating- NC-17

Content Warning- Sex.

Summary- You know, riding a desk isn't always a bad thing ;)

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions,

Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Sci-fi and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author

 

Desk Job

By

Denise

 

 

 

 

 

 

General Hammond put the sheaf of paper into his briefcase, doing a quick mental inventory as he snapped it shut. "Hopefully, I won't be gone more than a couple of days, Colonel," he said, looking the man in the eyes.

 

"Yes, sir," Jack said, sitting down in the red leather chair. "Anything you want me to do while you're gone, sir? Rearrange things, little light dusting…"

 

George rolled his eyes, taking his coat off the hanger and putting it on. "Try not to start World War three with the Russians while I'm gone," he said dryly.

 

"Yes, sir," Jack said ruefully. "I'll be my diplomatic best," he pledged.

 

Hammond nodded and picked up his briefcase. "I should be available if something happens. In fact, I WANT to be available if something happens," he said, his overwhelming enthusiasm clear in his voice. Jack stood up and watched the man leave the room, then sat back down in the chair, propping his elbows on the desk as he scanned his surroundings. Giving into a years old impulse, he leaned back, neatly propping his feet up on the desk and pillowing his head on his hands.

 

This should be a quiet couple of days. Only two teams were off world, both of them to friendly planets. His team was on stand down, to allow him to run the SGC in Hammond's absence and also to allow the rest some time to recover. It'd only been a couple of days since their return from Nirti's planet. He knew Doc had tested Carter and Jonas within an inch of their lives, not surprising given all that had happened.

 

He still got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach when he thought about it, how close he'd come to losing her. He could still hear the pain in her voice, see the resigned look in her eyes, the acceptance of her own pending death.

 

That had scared him more than anything else, not that she was dying, but that she accepted her fate, that she gave up. The Sam Carter he knew never gave up. In fact, she seemed to border on the obsessed when she set her mind to do something.

 

The door clicked and he opened eyes he barely remembered closing. "Colonel," Sam said, slowly walking into the room, taking care to close the door behind her.

 

"Sam. I thought you were at home," he said, frowning a bit as she walked around the small room, closing the blinds and locking the second door.

 

"I was. I was bored so I came back," she said, moving to perch on the edge of the desk. "General Hammond on his way to Washington?" she asked.

 

"Yep." He looked at his watch. "Should be wheels up any time now."

 

"Good," she said, moving so that she was sitting on the oak desk, her feet swinging gently. She was in her normal uniform, a long sleeved t-shirt and blue fatigue pants. "That means you're the boss for a few days, don’t it?" she asked.

 

Jack shrugged. "Yep. Feel like requisitioning something? Or should I call a snow day and we can all go home," he suggested, falling into the familiar banter.

 

"Actually, I had something else in mind." She leaned forward, grabbing the edge of the chair and pulling it towards her, his feet crashing to the floor. "You know, I had a lot of time to think on Nirti's planet. Regrets and wishes. I decided I wanted less of the former and more of the latter." She pulled the chair closer, raising her legs and putting her feet on either side of him.  She maneuvered him closer until his knees bumped into the desk.

She laced her fingers around the back of his neck, leaning forward. "Do you know the first thing I thought of the very first day I came into this office," she asked quietly, her voice low and throaty.

 

"What?" he asked, licking his lips as he looked into her eyes, openly puzzled.

 

"That I love this desk," she said, lowering her mouth to his.

 

"Yeah, it's a nice one." He swallowed, raising his hands to place them on her arms.

 

"And if I'm gonna screw the regs, I'm gonna SCREW the regs." She pulled him forward, taking his lips in hers, tightening her arms so the he couldn't pull backwards with out really pulling backwards.

 

His heart jumped and he sat there for a moment, still not quite sure what he thought was happening, was happening. Feeling her tongue gently probing at his lips, he opened his mouth, letting his tongue duel with hers, his arms sliding down to wrap around her slim waist.

 

She pulled back, panting a bit as her hands slid down from his neck, one of them caressing his chest. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, feeling his body respond to her nearness and he fought the urge to pinch himself. When he'd gotten out of bed this morning, this was the last thing he'd ever expected to happen.

 

"Would I be here if I wasn't sure?" she asked, trailing kisses from his mouth to his ear as her right hand continued its journey down his chest, her fingers eventually brushing over his crotch, the contact making him gasp. "Make love to me, Jack. Now," she whispered in his ear.

 

Needing no further urging he grabbed handfuls of her t-shirt, pulling it from her waistband. He slid his hands under her shirt, tracing the curve of her spine up until he encountered her bra strap. He felt for the clasp and felt her smile against his cheek. "It's not there, flyboy," she chuckled.

 

"Sneaky," he teased, moving his hands around to her front, deliberately avoiding her breasts. His nimble fingers found the catch and he felt the material release, her breasts springing free. She moaned into his ear as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs caressing her nipples, smiling as they peaked under his ministrations.

 

He felt her hand pulling his shirt from his pants, her short nails scraping over his skin. Digging his feet into the floor, he stood up, gently pushing her back so that she lay across the desk. She pouted, as her hands could no longer reach him. He pulled his T-shirt off, turning to drape it over the eagle statue on the credenza behind the desk.

 

"Don't want an audience?" she teased, sitting up and starting to untie her boots.

 

"I don't want anyone but me to see you," he said, helping her with her other boot. Within seconds, the two boots thudded heavily to the floor and Jack's hands went to her waist, easily unbuttoning her fatigues as she did the same for him.

 

Her hand slid his zipper down, sliding inside to caress his hardening length through his boxers. "Patience," he chastised, pushing her down again, her hands sliding out of his pants. He pulled her T-shirt over her head, using the material to restrain her hands as he bent over, taking one breast in his mouth. She gasped and arched her back, struggling slightly to free her hands.

 

He used his left hand to keep her hands over her head, moving his mouth to her other breast, sucking gently and scraping his teeth over the sensitive tip as his right hand snaked into her waist band, sliding under her panties and finding her core. "Jack," she gasped, raising her hips slightly to give him more room. He found her clitoris, his callused fingertips caressing and stroking the sensitive bud in time to his tongue lapping and stroking her nipple.

 

He could feel her breath quickening, her chest heaving in small pants as he drove her closer and closer to completion. His left hand slipped and she pulled her hands free, bringing them down to grab his head. Pulling his mouth off her breast, she raised her head, taking his lips in hers.

 

He wrapped his left hand around her head, quickening the caresses of his right hand, her hips now rising and falling in time with his strokes. Feeling that she was close, he shifted his hand, one finger sliding into her tight channel as his thumb kept up a circular motion on her clitoris. She broke their kiss; her back arching as her arms tightened around him convulsively as her small cry filled the air, signaling his success. She clung to him, her gasping breaths slowly calming. "Oh, God," she gasped, her head resting against his neck.

 

"Like that huh?" he teased, moving a bit as his erection demanded equal time.

 

"I think I'm gonna like this even more." She reached down, freeing his heavy length from his boxers, both them and his pants pooling around his ankles. Her nimble fingers caressed him, the feather light touches making him even harder. "Now, Jack," she said, shifting her hips towards the edge of the desk. She guided him towards the juncture of her thighs, welcoming him into the most intimate part of her. His hands grabbed her hips as his sensitive tip brushed her hot, wet opening.

 

A brilliant flash assaulted his eyes as the phone rang. He growled, his eyes shooting open. Meeting her brilliant blue gaze, he shook his head, trying to recapture his concentration. It rang again and she frowned. "Aren't you going to get that?" she asked, the flush of passion quickly fading from her soft cheeks.

 

"What?" he demanded. Who cared about the phone.

 

"It's the red phone, sir. Shouldn't you answer it?" she asked calmly. She stared at him for another few seconds, then picked up the phone on the third ring. "Major Carter…yes, sir, he's right here, sir." She held the receiver out. "It's General Hammond, for you, sir."

 

Dumbly he took the scarlet plastic from her, frowning at the sight of the fully dressed officer leaning across the desk, her face a picture of serenity and concern.

 

"O'Neill," he said into the receiver, his mind struggling to catch up.

 

"Keep your feet off my desk, Jack," Hammond ordered gently.

 

"Aah, yes, sir," Jack muttered, quickly hanging up the phone. He looked up to Carter, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the small camera in her hands. "What the…"

 

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Asleep on the job," she said, holding up the camera. "This is going to be worth its weight in gold."

 

He sat up, his feet falling to the floor with a dull thud as he scanned the room, the lack of clothing in some places, and abundance in others confirming his suspicions. He cleared his throat, shifting his position in the chair to alleviate some discomfort. Good God, he'd fallen asleep in the general's chair and nearly had a wet dream.

 

"Are you ok, sir?" she asked, moving around the desk, frowning a bit as he quickly rolled the chair closer to the desk. Thank God for over shirts.

 

"Umm, yeah, Carter. Fine. Just…fine."

 

"Are you sure? You look a little flushed." She reached out and laid her hand against his cheek. "You feel a little warm. Maybe you should go see Janet."

 

"No!" He insisted harshly. "No," he said softer, registering the shocked look on her face. "I'll be fine. It'll…pass."

 

She nodded, a knowing look crossing her face. She pointedly looked down, cocking her head a bit. "I'm sure it will," she said. "Eventually." She looked up to meet his eyes, a suggestive smile lighting her face. "Unless of course you'd like a little help," she said, setting down the camera.

 

"What aah…what exactly did you have in mind?" he asked, feeling his heart quicken a bit.

 

"If I have to explain it, we're both in a lot of trouble," she said, leaning forward. "You know the best thing you ever taught me, Jack? Regs are overrated," she whispered into his ear.

 

 

<><><><><> 

 

 

"I hear you and Thor had some fun?" Jack said, standing aside as George walked into the room.

 

The general chuckled. "I would kill for a picture of Kinsey's face. I understand everything around here was quiet?" he asked, knowing full well that the past two days had been incredibly uneventful having already been briefed on the plane.

 

"Yes, sir," Jack said, reaching around the man to straighten the eagle statue on the credenza. "Nice and boring," he said, pointedly keeping his eyes averted from the large oak desk.

 

Hammond nodded, sitting down in his chair. He heard an unfamiliar squeak and rocked back and forth a bit, making a mental note to get Siler to oil the springs, sure it hadn't been making the noise when he'd left. "I'll read your report later than," George said, dismissing the man. "I've got just enough jet lag to want to clear off the desk and go home. Not to mention that all I've had to eat in the last couple of days has been rubber chicken and stale donuts."

 

Jack nodded. "I'm on my way out too, sir. Catch you in the morning." He left the room and George leaned forward, reaching into one of the drawers for one of his secret stash of chocolate bars, needing a little something to tide him over until he could leave. His fingers encountered a soft cloth and he drew it out, raising it to his face and smelling it experimentally. He chuckled, shaking his head. "I was kidding about the dusting, Jack," he muttered, shoving the lemony scented cloth back into the drawer. Expert eyes scanned the room, picking out other slightly rearranged items. It looked like Jack had done more than a little light dusting. Hell, if he'd have known the man was serious about cleaning, he'd have given him the keys to his house.

 

 

~Fin~


End file.
